


Lyrics

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [89]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 11 - Freeform, M/M, non!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta have been trying to write lyrics. Now, he finally decided to show it to Taeyong.





	Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 - I hope you like it  
> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)
> 
> 'I hope you like it' translates into 'I hope it's not too shitty' in Yuta. 
> 
> Today's fun fact: My favourite number is actually 11. I don't know why.

Yuta wasn't exactly the most talented person when it came to songwriting. Mostly because he wasn't native, and he didn't have a vocabulary big enough to have at least three-four synonyms for a word which would come handy when you were writing the lyrics. 

He also didn't have the god given talent like Mark or Taeyong, who was basically born to be on stage. 

But this didn't mean that he couldn't try. He usually wrote things in his mobile phone so he didn't have the risk of somebody finding his lyrics in a notebook. Sure, they weren't the best, but ever since he started writing them, they've gotten better, at least in his own opinion. 

So today, he's going to show them to Taeyong. Well, at least, he planned to. It's just that he haven't found the best moment that morning to do so. Neither did he during the day. Or during the night. 

So when Taeyong left during the night to go on an individual schedule the next day, Yuta finally felt enough power to show it to him. But only because they weren't face to face. 

So he just sent it in a text message with a " _Hope it's not too bad"_ to accompany it. 

Since Taeyong was probably still in the car with too much time on his hands, his response came within a few minutes. 

_"What's this?"_ he asked. Yuta bit his lower lip nervously as he typed in his reply. 

_"I've been trying to write lyrics too. It's not too good yet, but I'm working on it"_ and then he waited. He was waiting for some kind of critique from Taeyong so he knew where to start working on it even more, but what came instead was: 

_"Wait for me to get home, we could work on it together. :) Let's write a song, just the two of us"_ it said, and even from text he seemed so excited Yuta couldn't hold back his chuckle. 

" _'Yutae duet with co-written song. 'The internet would explode"_ and he ended with six crying-laughing emoji. 

But Taeyong's answer came without emojis, completely serious.

_"Then let it explode."_

**Author's Note:**

> So, only the last ten is left and then comes the finale. How do you feel about this? :)  
> Thank you for reading, and please, leave a comment after yourself! :) 
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)


End file.
